


LusterShipping at the Movie Theater

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, Zexalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 2014 Zexalloween, Raptorious was the 3rd person to request LusterShipping so I decide to spice this up and make it more explicit. The reviews I got from it inspired to write a lot more and embrace writing more explicit fics. It is one of my favorite fics I have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LusterShipping at the Movie Theater

This was definitely the last time Masumi let Yuzu choose their dates. She was a great girlfriend but this was so irritating for her. They were at the movie theater seeing a scary horror movie. They had a comfortable love seat towards the back away from everyone else in the crowded theater which was the good part. But this dull movie bored Masumi to death. It wasn’t scary at all, let alone remotely interesting!

Yuzu on the other hand was a different story. She was constantly screaming every few minutes. Masumi found Yuzu extremely cute but not when she was this wimpy. Masumi hoped it would end soon as she went to grab more popcorn. What! It was all gone!

Masumi gave Yuzu a death glare. She did her best to whisper, “Hey.”

A frightened Yuzu slowly turned and mumbled, “Shhh we are in a movie theater.”

Now Masumi was really annoyed. “And it is bad movie theater etiquette to hog all the popcorn, I barely got any.”

Yuzu tried to hold back from saying anything as she just kind of shrugged and made silly face.

That was it! Masumi wanted more of that buttery taste. She put a hand behind Yuzu’s head and shoved it into her lips. Masumi’s tongue twirled around Yuzu’s mouth as their lips ground together. Yuzu was totally caught off-guard but she did enjoy it. It was relaxing compared to how scared and tense she had been.

As Masumi finally broke the kiss she had a devilish smile. She was sick of being bored by this lame movie. She needed to make her own fun!

Masumi moved her hand up Yuzu’s inner thigh up her skirt. Yuzu freaked out and said much louder then she meant to, “What are you doing!”

Masumi just winked at her with a “Shhh.”

Masumi other hand moved under Yuzu’s shirt and under her bra. As one hand caressed her Yuzu’s breast the other hand was dancing in her underwear. Yuzu let out a quick sigh and quickly caught her breath.

Suddenly another scary scene happened and Yuzu let out another frightened ‘Yelp’ as she had been doing all night but this one was slightly different, more high-pitched. Her body was becoming so hot and wet. She really hoped nobody was looking back towards them. Hopefully every one could just stay focused on the movie. She almost let out another moan but the scene was dead silent she held it in with twisted her face and tensed all of her muscles.

Masumi whispered right in her ear in a very seductive voice, “If you are going to scream it will be because of me, not this dumb movie.”

Yuzu gave a slight nod as she continued to try to hold in the ecstasy she was feeling. Even though Masumi’s fingers were speeding up. She felt her entire body just melting into Masumi’s hands.

“You want me to stop?” seductively teased Masumi

Yuzu violently shook her head as her breathing increased. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold in her pleasure. Then Masumi gently nibbled on her earlobe, Masumi had attacked her secret turn-on spot! Yuzu felt herself soaking Masumi’s fingers and probably her underwear. Why did Masumi had to be so good at this! She couldn’t take it anymore! It was coming!

Finally the scary murderer jumped out and attacked the main character. Right then Yuzu screamed at the top of her lungs unleashing a powerful orgasm!

Afterward Yuzu’s head leaned Masumi’s shoulder as she nearly passed out. Masumi licked her fingers and cuddled with Yuzu. The movie ended not too much later.

As they were walking out of the theater Masumi told her, “When we get back to my place you totally owe me.”

Yuzu slapped Masumi’s ass and yelled, “Oh you are going to get it good!”  


End file.
